The Legend of Zelda High School : Sophomore Year Rocks
by TriforceSwordsman3
Summary: A lifetime after Twilight Princess Link and his friends starts high school but with a twist an organization plots to steal the triforce from Link, Zelda, and Ganon. it's a race against time for them. and to all the Zelink supporters out there this is the story you've been waiting for since ever. TOTAL ZELINK!
1. The Start of It All

THE LEGEND OF

ZELDA

HIGHSCHOOL

* * *

Disclaimer: all Characters Names ,Personalities,and who they are belong to their proper owners

* * *

Chapter 1

The Start Of It All

It was a pretty much normal day for Link as it came to him that he was in a recording session with his band and that he was singing "Dear Maria Count Me In" for his new soundtrack coming out very soon but soon his parents and even his brother and cousins were worried about how he was standing up to this with the triforce at the back of his left hand it kinda changed with all of the courage in the world in a teenager and Link was roughly only at the age of 15 before he knew it his whole life changed before him and he never knew it. When Link was at the age of 3 he started to sing really intense songs like His World by Crush 40 but with his band he changed a lot of things. Soon everyone in the band was talking about high school and how it be if they actually started soon for instance Ganon asked Link this " Link if you were to go to any school besides home school what would it be? ", Link soon replied " I don't really know Ganon but if I was to choose a school it would totally be Hyrule High  
School ", Ganon soon added "dude I would so go there, man if I was to know you would go to Hyrule High that would be the coolest yet",.

Soon some mysterious guy came in to talk to the band a had a letter in his hands then he said "any one of you happen to know a teenager named Link Ecarron Avalon?", Link soon replied "uh... yes I'm him what do you need ?", the man replied " I'm here to give you something from Hyrule High School... I hope this is what you need ", soon Link added "thanks... I hope this is what it is ", "well... see ya!", soon Ganon yelled " WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, OPEN IT!", . soon Link opened the letter and read what it had to say about his time at high school", here's what it reads

* * *

_HYRULE HIGHSCHOOL_

_Dear Link Avalon,  
_

_It comes to my attention that you will be attending Hyrule High for another year i'm pretty sure you will come back ready for next year and enjoy all the time at our school it gives me great pleasure that you will be walking in our halls again as a sophomore and throughout your school career I hope this will show you the way to highschool and to college enjoy yourself before school starts and don't forget to tell everyone that you will be staying with us also please be aware of the time of being a normal teenager while it lasts also we will make sure that the paparazzi doesn't follow you at all even if your a rock star stay safe on your tours, recording sessions, autograph signings, and being on the high life also on the top of it all. also I hope that you now know where to go and hope for the best that you see Zelda in the halls of this very highschool . good luck Link and be sure that your friends and family knows that you will be staying with Hyrule High and hope for the best that you will be in a club of some sort  
_

_Best of Wishes your principal, Devon Harkinian_

* * *

Ganon asked "so what did it say Link?" Link gave an instant reply " I'm staying with Hyrule Highschool!", "you know what this means Ganon? do you?", soon Ganon added "yeah",soon Link and Ganon yelled "HOUSE PARTY! ", Link then said "dude you gotta help me with this party! help me get people to come post it on Facebook even I don't give a crap just do it to get everyone else to come",. soon Ganon posted on his Facebook telling everyone to come over to Link's Mansion for a huge house party and before long Ganon get a mountian of replies from everyone going to Hyrule High school saying they will come to the giant house party Link was throwing. Link had long light brown hair and fierce blue eyes to match in his own right and Ganon had bright red hair and blue eyes in his own right as well and well Ganon was a part of Link's band.

**{Time Skip}**

Everyone was swarming Link's mansion cause of the party for instance Rin, Ri,Squirt ,Shiek,Impa,Saria,Mido,Zelda,Midna,Zant,Vaati,Ghirahim,Luke,Saiya,Sheicuri,Huiyah,Diggs,Cherrina,Ash,Dawn,Brock,

Paulina,Rinku,Fi,Zant,Zeruda,Garena,Miranda,Zoeiyah,Zeldana,Tetra,Medli Cawlin,Stritch,Groose,Ruto,Agitha,Farore,Din,Nayru,Hena,Iza,Ilia,Karane,Kina,Malon,Nabooru,Orielle,Parrow,Peatrice,and Pipit, also Fledge. **{TIME SKIP}** Everyone was literally swarming Link's Mansion for the big house party that Ganon was talking about but they soon hear a voice so familiar it was Link singing his new hit song "Dear Maria Count Me In" soon all the girls were going insane it was completely crazy soon Rin and Ri were keeping Squirt away from the punch cause for one thing no one wants to mess with a zora on a sugar high after Link was done singing he was taking requests for songs. Zelda soon came up and told Link to play "Freak The Freak Out" and let her sing everyone was listening to Zelda singing cause it was amazing for a shy girl like Zelda to sing like that Link and everyone else was clapping in rhythm even Squirt. Link soon ran up there to sing with her and started to have a blast even both Link and Zelda were dancing. after the whole song was done Link walked up on stage and was about to sing another song from his soundtrack called "Break Your Little Heart" and everyone knew why he was singing this. it happened to be the reason that made him sing, made him famous for one reason he had a breakup ... a nasty one by one girl and one was enough cause he was over it and everyone was going insane all because he was in a way really mad about having to deal with his ex-girlfriend and they would never see each other ever again after the song people started to ask who they were with at the party. Patrisha soon saw a girl with orange hair and yellow at the bottom and said "hey wuz up... I'm Patrisha Tellesco Avalon... Link's younger sister" Midna replied " I'm Midna Liana Twili ... and these are my sisters Miranda, and Garena", Patrisha saw two young twili's beside Midna but before Patrisha said hey one of them hid behind her older sister and Midna said " Garena don't be shy sis it's okay", Miranda replied " sorry Garena can be shy at times with people she doesn't know", Patrisha replied "it's alright don't be shy Garena",. soon a shy voice burst out in the air " thanks Patrisha... I really appreciate it that your trying to make me confident so thanks... I guess", the moment came as Link toke the stage one more time with the band and said " This is to all the rebels out there ", soon his band started also he started singing "Me Against The World" once this happened everyone started to rebel against the people who would hurt them and their friends. after everything that happened Link asked " hey Vaati hows your bro ?", Vaati replied " good and what about Rinku?", " same ", Link added

* * *

{IN THE CHAT ROOM}

Triforce_Swordsman_3 has signed on

Triforce_Priestess_18 has signed on

Triforce_Warrior_31 has signed on

Link: hey sup guyz

Zelda: Hey Link

Ganon: yo lil buddy

Link: GANON DON'T FREAKIN CALL ME THAT

Ganon:sorry Link... GEESSSSS

Zelda: Dang Link way to chew Ganon and spit him out

Link:Sorry man I didn't mean to I just get mad at times

Ganon: kk bud sorry bout that

Zelda: that's better u 2

Aggressive_Aura_Guardian_30 has signed on

Rin: yo sup guys

Link: hey Rin... hows Squirt doing?

Rin: really good I guess

HorseLover_67 has signed on

Ilia:Hey guys

Link: yo Ilia sup

Ilia: nuthin much... u?

Link:SAME FREAKIN HERE!

Respectful_Aura_Protector_12 has signed on

Fi: WOW I'M FREAKIN BORED

Link: same hur Fi

Rin: Yea Fi join the club

Courageous_Angel_85 has signed on

Farore: Hey Guyz!

Link: YO FARORE SUP

Farore: nuthin much ... u?

Link: Same hur

Twili_Warrior_34 has signed on

Garena: Hey there... OH DIN I'M FREAKIN BORED

CrazyZora_089 has signed on

Squirt: I LIKE BACON!:P

Link: LOL MAN U MAKIN MILK COME OUT MY NOSE

Ganon: SAME HUR LINK!

Ilia: WOW THAT'S FUNNY

Link: g2g 2 bed... so tired right now

Ganon: nite Link c ya 2morrow

Triforce_Swordsman_3 has signed out

Zelda: we should go 2 bed to guys 2morrow's a big day

{CHAT ROOM WAS DISCONNECTED}


	2. First Day Equals Drama

CHAPTER TWO

First Day Equals Drama

Link woke up at six in the morning to pack all his stuff. Today's the day he was waiting for the first day of sophomore year but it wasn't for long that he went on the chat room one more time before he left

* * *

{IN THE CHAT ROOM}

OneToughCookie_908 has signed on

Triforce_Swordsman_3 has signed on

Twili_Angel_40

Dark_Sage_132 has signed on

Strong_Aura_Mage_90 has signed on

Triforce_Warrior_31 has signed on

Tough_Gurl_Saiyana_56 has signed on

Saiya: Link... I saw this FREAKIN HILARIOUS VIDEO THIS MORNING... it's called asdf movie 5

Link:I'll see if it's hilarious like you said it is

{TIME SKIP}

Link: OMFG THAT'S A RIOT! LOL XD

Rinku: I saw it too man it's funny

Midna: wow sooo freaking random

Sheicuri: Link ... we have 2 get 2 school

Link: OH CRAP! UR RIGHT LET'S GO!

{THE CHAT ROOM WAS DISCONNECTED}

* * *

{ at Hyrule High School}

Link looked like a real rock star with his shirt untucked and a tie on as well but no one prepared him when he met Rin. Rin was a goth with Black Hair and Blue highlights she also wore a blue skirt, black leggings, a black one sleeve shirt and black combat boots but all she said was " have you seen my brother He's a small blue Riolu... I-I can't seem to find him... can you help me?", Link gave an instant reply "sure why not", it wasn't before long Ri came Rin just said "RI THERE YOU ARE I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!... thanks Link I really appreciate you taking the time to help me", " no problem it's what I do Rin",Link added" I gotta go I wanna find out who my room mates are see ya Rin ... oh it's nice to meet you Ri", when Link left he bumped into Ghirahim and said " yo Ghirahim sup", Ghirahim replied " Link hey man",

* * *

Room mates/ Rooms / Houses

Triforce House

Link E. Avalon

Zelda M. Harkinian

Ganondorf (Ganon) E. Dragspyre

Saiya C. Avalon

Huiyah D. Avalon

Sheicuri C. Avalon

Zoeiyah G. Harkinian

Zeldana D. Harkinian

Vladimir R. Dragspyre

Rinku Z. Avalon

Zeruda M. Harkinian

Zant T. Dragsmire

Vaati S. Lancaster

Ghirahim D. Lancaster

Rin L. Raccurro

Ri A. Raccurro

Luke S . Raccurro

Midna L. Twili

Miranda H. Twili

Garena H. Twili

Fi L. Skyward

Farore C. Braveheart

Din D. Braveheart

Nayru B . Braveheart

Hylia C. Braveheart

* * *

After everyone saw where they need to be the members of the triforce house went to the first building in the dormitories and since it was the day before the first day of school they would probably need a chance to get to know everyone but it wasn't before long that Link bumped into Hylia and said " OH CRAP ... I'M SOOOO SORRY ... I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!", Hylia replied " Hey don't worry that happens a lot around here... oh crap I forgot to introduce myself... My name's Hylia Cecilla Braveheart and you are?", "Link Ecarron Avalon", Link added " It's nice to meet you Link", Hylia replied. Link added " same here... I guess but hey you don't happen to be Farore's sister are you?",. Hylia replied " well... one of them... there's Din and Nayru too"," but they're kinda different around people like Nayru she's shy around people she don't know and Din ... well not sure about her", " well see ya at the concert", Hylia walked off to see her sisters and it wasn't before long that Link's band , Rebellion, caught up with him { TIME SKIP } when Link saw what him and his band was doing he decided to practice for the concert. he saw Ghirahim just beating on his desk in his room to a Yellowcard song and Vaati with Ganon was working on the lyrics to the song they were about to sing and they were urging Link to join in on the rehearsal of the song by then Link decided to practice with the band before the concert started { TIME SKIP } it was the night they were waiting for their first concert in Hyrule High, the place they were at was Hyrule Beach, a place where Hyrule High Students can go to have some fun in the sun but where all their concerts were going to be at. soon the principal came up to introduce the band and welcome everyone to Hyrule High School for the second year finally he said " without further Ado I welcome Rebellion", soon four people came up : Link, Ganon, Vaati, and Ghirahim they started to sing " Fighting by Yellowcard",. after the song it was amazing everyone was cheering saying " YEAH REBELLION WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! AWESOME", soon everyone got back to their houses and gone straight to bed for the first day of school tomorrow

* * *

I OWN SAIYA , SHEICURI, HUIYAH, ZOEIYAH,ZELDANA,MIRANDA,GARENA,RIN, AND LUKE I DON'T OWN ALL


	3. Drama Driven Out Of Control

Chapter Three

Drama Driven Out Of Control

* * *

" Practice is not always easy ... but to overcome the shadows ... you'll need complete balance of both Strength and Skill ", - The Hero Of HighSchool

* * *

" LINK ", " RINKU PRANKED ME AGAIN ... HE'S OUT OF HIS FREAKIN' MIND ... CONTROL THAT BROTHER OF YOURS ", Rin yelled as Link was trying to chill her out , " Rin ... it's okay ... I'll get him back for you ... if it's alright ... ", Link talked calmly to Rin like a father , " so can you tell me what he did to you ? ... so I can get him back ", . Rin replied " yes ... you know Ri ... how he did that cement in a bucket on the top of that door when you were about to walk out of it to get to Swordsmen Reserve ? ... well ... he did that to me but he put that cement in Ri's locker ... and when I opened the door and it fell out ... he freakin' shoved me in that very locker ", " he's out of freakin' control ... and not just that but Ri got ticked at him and ... he just ran after Rinku ... and Ganon had to rip the locker door off the hinges so I can get out ... ",. Link's jaw dropped as he said " ... RINKU ! ... WHEN I GET MY FREAKIN' HANDS ON YOU ... YOU'RE GONNA REGRET TICKING ME OFF ", Link yelled as he grabbed his sword and shield . but not before Rinku ran out of the school with Ri after him . " oh wow ... Rinku ... and I thought I was the coward ", Link laughed , " Ah Crap ! ", " Ri is ticked off ",. just as Rinku ran off , Ri went back into the school . Once Ri got back an egg was about to fall out of his locker and onto the ground until Ri did a lucky catch . after that miraculous catch , it hatched and a small blue water dragon came forth from the remains of it's shell . for all that Ganon just said was " awwww ... that's cute ... it looks like a little salamander ... but all soaked and wet ", . he saw something that would scar him for the rest of his life or until he talked to Link . but Ganon saw that the water dragon bit Ri in the arm and with that Ganon screamed " Ri is getting Attacked by some Giant Lizard !", Ri Retorted " Water Dragon ... Difference ",.

{ Time Skip }

Saiya walked to Ri saying " you do know that Link's birthday is in two weeks ... right ? ", Ri replied " Dang ... I didn't know that Saiya ... why don't I scare the heck out of him to know that ? ... I know about that ", " so do you have a plan for that I need to know about ?", Ri said as Poseidra got to his shoulder . " A water dragon ? ... man you know Link is gonna freak out about that ? I don't know why you have one ... and I don't wanna find out ... uuuuhhhh Ri ... there's blood on your arm ", Saiya looked down as Ri's arm was covered in blood. " I know ... that's how they Imprint ... they bite the living heck out of you ",. Saiya walked away that very moment.

{That Very Night}

" Saiya ... we need a plan here ... heck I don't even know what we are gonna get Link for his birthday ! ", Farore said shocked as ever. " calm down Farore ... I got something perfect in mind ... you know how we both have wolf pups ... well I thought that we could get him one as well ... ya know ? since he's always playing with Bailey and ForestMist",. " yeah ... but what are we to do Saiya ... I mean I'm not even sure we can get another pup and give it to Link for his birthday ... we'll be going to the beach tomorrow ", Farore didn't let her shock be the best of her.

{ In Link's room }

Link was just sitting around as he got lost in a good book. his mp3 player blaring in his ears drowning out anything anyone had to say about listening to Linkin Park . Link looked up at his alarm clock. it was close to 10:00 before he turned off his mp3 player, stopped reading, and turned out the lights to go to sleep.


End file.
